


Incongruous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [111]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something doesn't match up at the crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incongruous

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/21/1999 for the word [incongruous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/21/incongruous).
> 
> incongruous  
> Lacking in harmony,compatibility, or appropriateness.  
> Inconsistent with reason,logic, or common sense.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Incongruous

Tony stared at the crime scene. Something was bothering him, but it wasn’t until Ducky appeared on the scene and started telling one of his stories that he realized what it was. The crime scene didn’t fit. “It’s incongruous.” Tony burst out rapidly drawing the attention of everyone there.

“Explain.” Gibbs tersely demanded.

“The indents where the body is lying. They don’t match the body. See here, the legs have no indents in the ground whatsoever. Something else was laying here or the legs are from another body.” Tony pointed out what he was talking about. 

“Oh.” Bishop nodded her head sagely. “Wait what? What does this mean?”

“It means, Ducky better damn well make sure the legs and the rest of the body go together.” Gibbs growled.

“Of course, Jethro. Once we get the body back to the morgue I will be sure to do that as quick as possible.” Ducky murmured.

“In the meantime the rest of you better look around closely and see if there’s anything else incongruous that could explain this.” Gibbs glared, staring hard at each of them before marching off.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Probish, come help me look around the body. McGee, go make sure he doesn’t injure himself or our crime scene.”

McGee nodded his head and trailed after Gibbs. He kept a good distance between himself and Gibbs as he didn’t want to draw his wrath unnecessarily, but he was close enough he could stop something if he needed to.

Tony turned to Bishop. “Now the body obviously hasn’t been here that long or we’d have indents in the ground where the legs were sitting, so let’s look for things that might have been disturbed recently as there’s a good chance the killer didn’t have time to clean up after themselves and left something behind in the trees or on the ground or somewhere.”

Bishop nodded her head and moved a little bit away, so that she was searching different things from Tony. She carefully bagged each broken twig or other items that were clearly evidence of someone having been there. They’d let Abby sort out all the items back at the lab and tell them if anything pointed to the killer.


End file.
